My Best Friend's Wedding
by NinaWilly
Summary: Troy and Gabriella may have already started something new but is there enough for Sharpay? Wedding one-shot from Sharpay's POV Troyella/Chadpay/hints of Troypay


A/N: Hope you like it! A wedding one-shot. In Sharpay's POV. Slightly longer and not as depressing lol ~Mathgeek

Summary-Troy and Gabriella may have already started something new but is there enough for Sharpay? Sharpay's POV wedding one-shot.

Rated K+

My Best Friend's Wedding

As soon as I heard that I would be Gabriella's maid of honor, I was ecstatic. Someday I would also like to find a man and have a big outdoor wedding such as this. Alongside the other bridesmaids Kelsi, Taylor, and Martha. Our job was to make today go seemingly perfect for Troy and Gabriella. As we predicted in high school despite my feverish attempts to break Troy and Gabriella apart, I knew they'd be together in the end. The wedding was a classic, elegant theme with a splash of color. As much as I adored my white and red dress similar to the bridesmaids, Gabriella looked stunning. Troy well I'll have to admit cleaned up well. We are waiting in the bride's room trying to calm down our nervous friend.

"What if he leaves me at the altar and runs off to find someone else?"

"Gabi, Troy loves you. He wants to spend the rest of his life with you. When you walk down that isle you'll know he's here to stay."

Tears welled in her eyes.

"No, Gabi we just finished your makeup. But just in case we used waterproof mascara. See we really do care. Now in a few minutes the manager will come in and let you take the first step into a new life."

Lost for words she mouthed a quick thank you as she was whisked away to the lobby.

"Places girls, its show time!"

Everyone scrambled to get into place. As if on cue the music began the play and we made our way to the place where we were supposed to stand. As I reached the stand I looked at Troy, dashing as ever in his black tuxedo. He's grown up over the years. We all have in our own ways. Chad as his best man. And Jason and Zeke as his grooms maids. Even though I hate to admit it, I may still have feelings for Troy, But I would never ruin their special day. When everyone got into their places they turned to look at the gorgeous Gabriella before them. She was linking arms with Mr. Jack Bolton. Sadly her real father passed away years ago, Jack was a father figure to her. I glanced at Troy once again to notice he was in some kind of trance staring at his soon to be wife. When she reached the altar, they didn't say a thing. A hint of jealously flared up. The priest continued on with his readings. They did their vows. The priest bellowed

" If there is anyone who do not think these two should be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

I bit my lip. If I say anything it may hurt my relationship with Gabriella. But if I don't say anything I may regret it and never find a decent man again. Silence. Relieved I didn't say anything they continued on. They exchanged their " I do's"

" With this ring I thee wed."

Troy slips the dazzling white gold band on her ring finger.

"With this ring I thee wed."

Gabriella slips a gold ring similar to her own on his finger.

" I now pronounce you man and wife Mr. Troy and Gabriella Bolton."

Many cheers were heard but I kept silent.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They exchange a passionate kiss and they continue with the festivities. I on the other hand drifted towards the bar. My sulking continued after a few drinks. Though soon after I realize that I should be congratulating them.

" You know Shar, I think you'll be the next to marry. Chad over there hasn't taken his eyes off of you all evening."

I turn to look at the blushing Chad. Obviously listening into our conversation.

" You really think so?"

" Yes, now go and talk to him. We are just about to do the garter toss."

Troy eyed Gabriella mischievously.

"Can't wait."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively earning a smack to the chest from Gabriella. As he rubbed the sore spot, I wander over to Chad.

"So beautiful evening to have a wedding right?"

He put down his drink and the garter lands somewhere in his afro.

"Well, I guess it's my lucky day. Gabs can I keep this?"

" I don't think so Chad, just give it back to me later."

" Okay apparently I'm not that lucky then. But according to legend, I will be the next to marry."

" We'll see about that Mr. Lucky."

" Now all the single ladies out their gather around, this is the bouquet toss."

The collection of flowers flew through the air. Vicious girls clawing at the flowers as I effortlessly reach out and grab it. I victoriously pump my fist and walk back over to Chad.

" I guess I'm pretty lucky too."

" Hey, it takes a lot of skill to catch something with your hair."

I laugh and realize that the first dance has started. Such a happy couple. If I would have interrupted, this would have never happened. Glad I chose friendship over a high school fantasy. Something nudged my shoulder.

" Would you like to dance?"

Chad held out his hand to me as I graciously take it and hit the floor. I never would have thought Chad had a charming bone in his body. Maybe the love that radiated off of the happy couple had something to do with this. We slowly swayed to the music. I never would have guessed that a basketball obsessed guy would be able to dance. More people joined in. I felt a tad claustrophobic to we stepped off to the side lost in our conversation. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Troy and Gabriella watching us. As I try to listen in, I think I could hear.

"I told you it would work. They could be happy and enjoy themselves."

"Today has been great, the star of our lives together and the start of something new for Shar and Chad."

As I tune back into our conversation

" Sharpay, would you join me for a movie later this week?"

I pretend to think it over and reluctantly agree. Hand in hand we walk away after saying our goodbyes. As I turn back I saw a glimpse of Troy and Gabriella intertwining there hands smiling at us. This is definitely going to be the start of something new.

A/N: Sorry about the cheesy ending! Review/add make my day! Hope you enjoyed his one-shot. Troyella/Chadpay/hints of Troypay. Rated K+


End file.
